


bread

by juunhuii



Category: NCT Dream
Genre: Breeding Kink, M/M, Rough Sex, ’soft’ dom jeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:15:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21963439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juunhuii/pseuds/juunhuii
Summary: bread, jaemin likes getting bread.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Na Jaemin/Lee Jeno
Kudos: 161





	bread

**Author's Note:**

> hi, this is my first one shot here :3 please it might be horrible and bleh, but i have twitter which is @ NANAKINKS
> 
> please enjoy!

the day jaemin finally acknowledged the fact that he certainly had a breeding kink was an eye opener indeed. how did he not realize it before? but thanks to hyuck’s help, he now was aware of his special liking. he couldn’t help but rub his thighs together when they discussed about the topic over the phone, it seemed somewhat embarrassing. but oddly hot as well. he was unsure if jeno even enjoyed the idea of releasing it inside, knowing that the clean up process was somewhat of a hassle.

but, he doesn’t have an answer simply because he’s never asked. the problem is, he doesn’t know how to initiate the topic of kinks or..sex in general. they’ve done it a few times, but this was something that can exhilarate everything. “breeding kink huh, I’m not surprised but don’t act like you’re going into heat.”

“I know-,” jaemin sighs, wanting to let out a whine but jeno was only steps away from his room. relaxing in the living room as he watched some tv peacefully as he allowed jaemin to have privacy while he talked with hyuck, “but..gosh I never thought it’d like it that much..” the first time jeno came in him, (which was unintentional due to the condom breaking) made jaemin’s body shake on spot, he swore he saw heaven’s gates and it was all due to jeno. 

“obviously you need to discuss it with jeno himself, I need to get going though, mark needs help with making lunch.”

“okay bye..”

the phone call had ended between him and hyuck but he felt his body heating up from the overwhelming scenarios flooding his head. he couldn’t just ask jeno for sex, no that was definitely wrong. he wanted to respect him and his body, they’d only do it if both of them were up for it. but, jaemin couldn’t calm down his body. grabbing a nearby pillow, he helplessly grinding against the object as he tried to find some relief from it. he quickly placed his phone on his nightstand before using his free hand to add protection to his mouth as he prayed his moans wouldn’t fly out. pressing his growing hard on against the pillow harder, he switched his position to where he was now on top of the pillow, hoping that it would give off more pleasure. 

he should’ve locked the door, that would definitely be a smart idea. but, jaemin had bigger priorities like this one, besides if jeno did catch him, it wouldn’t be a big deal because it’s happened more than once. letting his hand fall from his mouth, he moans jeno’s name out softly. hands trailing down to the waistband of his shorts, he can’t help but begin to finger himself to calm down his body. he starts slowly, chest falling to the bed as he sticks his ass up to create better access. as the nightstand beside his bed held a small bottle of lube, he was able to grab is quickly without any interruption. jaemin lubes his fingers, swirling some of it around his pretty hole before entering. he goes slowly, allowing himself to get use to the feeling before going crazy. 

“j—jeno..” he whimpers out, eyes tightly shut as the pleasure was growing stronger than before. one finger slips in and jaemin doesn’t hesitate to pump in and out, once he’s adjusted to the feeling, he adds another finger into and flinches. “n—need jeno..”

“jaemin?” jeno questions, he was surprised to see his boyfriend’s ass once he entered his room. not to mention that he was in the middle of fingering himself. “nana, what are you doing baby?” his tone was soft, making it even harder for jaemin to contain himself. 

“n—need you jeno..” he whines, slipping his fingers out. he flops onto his back before sitting up, hands making grabby motions as he wants jeno to join him. “b—but..only if you want to..”

jeno didn’t understand what had gotten into jaemin, he closes the door behind him and locks it before walking over to him. sitting next to his boyfriend he rubbed his back, “baby..what’s up? don’t tell me hyuck made you do this.”

jaemin shakes his head immediately, it definitely was not that. “what’s wrong then?” jeno’s gentle voice was too much for jaemin, his head tilted down as he rubs his legs together. “nana..?”

“w—wanna..” he starts off, trying to force the words out his mouth. “w—wanna be b—bred by j—jeno..” 

that’s when jeno’s eyes widen, did he hear him correctly. he wanted to be..bred?

“bred? baby..” he runs his fingers through jaemin’s hair, jeno uses a finger to slowly lift up jaemin’s head by his chin. “what were you and hyuck talking about?”

“y—you’re gonna think I’m weird!”

“no baby, I’m not.” jeno promises, “come on, tell me princess. I’ll help you.”

the reassurance helped jaemin greatly, his boyfriend was always so generous and kind. he didn’t know what he did to deserve an angel like him. so, he doesn’t hesitate no more, one of jaemin’s hands is placed onto jeno’s chest. gently forcing jeno onto his back, “you need to tell me that you’re okay with doing this.” jaemin didn’t proceed after that, wanting to hear jeno’s response. 

“of course baby go ahead.”

“are you sure?” jaemin questions once more for confirmation. 

“positive.” 

jaemin then shortly straddles the boy, ass grinding against jeno’s hardening cock that is highly prominent to jaemin’s sight. “w—will you tell me what’s wrong now baby?” jeno interrupts before jaemin does anything else, he places his hands on his boyfriend’s waist which makes his body shake from the cold interaction. 

jaemin shortly leans down to kiss his boyfriend before answering, it was a sweet peck that left jeno craving for more. until he heard his next words, “I have a breeding kink.” he pushes himself back up, flushed face as he’s finally admitted it. 

jeno couldn’t help but find it cute, the way jaemin opened up about his little kink. he surely wasn’t disgusted, the feeling was far from that. “really?” his eyes capture the lube that’s sitting next to them, grabbing it he pops the cap off and slicks three of his fingers. “you like being filled?” before he enters jaemin, he stares at jaemin, mouthing ‘may I?’ the younger nods and he’s hit with the feeling of jeno’s slender fingers entering his hole. “so,” he begins to pump in and out of his boyfriend slowly, receiving a couple of soft moans leaving from jaemin’s mouth. “you want me to fill you up, how much darling? I’ll help you.”

jaemin nods his head vigorously, loving the idea of jeno filling him up to the brim or even more. his fingers get twisted in the fabric of his boyfriend’s shirt, trying his best not to cum. “baby’s so good for me, I’ll give him whatever he wants.” 

before he continues with his sweet talk, jeno slides down his sweatpants and his cock is now exposed for both boys to see. “commando?” jaemin teases, he grabs onto his boyfriend’s cock. “if only I knew.”

jeno smiles, still working his fingers within jaemin. “if only I knew about your kink, but I still care about your health.” his fingers start to crook inside jaemin, moving in all sorts of directions as jaemin certainly knew what he was trying to do. 

“jeno yo—ah!” as jaemin’s back bends slightly, hand immediately covering his mouth as he was embarrassed from the sudden sound he made. 

“don’t cover your mouth darling, I like hearing your moans.” jeno requests, jaemin can only nod as a response as his hand falls from his lips. “seems like I found your special spot?”

“y—yes..”

“you’re doing so well.” jeno praises, “so well for me..” he whispers the last part, knowing it makes jaemin’s heart beat even faster. “wanna be bred? I’ll be sure to do that.” jeno’s fingers shortly slip out, using another dollop of lube to slick his cock, jaemin can only watch in awe as he knew how big his boyfriend’s dick was. the first time they had sex, jaemin swore his dick wasn’t going to be able to fit inside him. but now, he was able to take it anytime of day, as much as he wanted jeno to ruin him to the core, jeno was too soft for that. he was always so gentle with jaemin, ensuring that their time making love together only brought pleasure and no harm. but jaemin wanted jeno to fuck him into oblivion, he wanted jeno to make him spread his legs and use his hole and only his hole for hours. fill his pretty hole with his cum, making sure he’d be satisfied with his time used. but jeno would never do that. he could ask. but was this already too much?

“nana baby,” jeno calls, it doesn’t seem like he’s only said it once. “are you okay? what’s on your mind baby?”

“I feel selfish for asking..” jaemin whispers, not wanting to request for more knowing that this may be far from his comfort zone. 

“if it’s bothering you, just say it nana. I won’t be angry, we can always try out new things.”

“b—but..” jaemin hates this, he absolutely did. but not jeno of course, he could never he was just too sweet for his own good. “I..I want you to be a bit more rough with me please…”

jeno stays silent, jaemin doesn’t know what this reaction means. but he has a definite feeling that it’s bad. “y—you don’t have to jeno..” jaemin puts his hands on jeno’s chest, rubbing his tummy softly. “you don’t have to do any of this…”

jeno still has no response, instead he lifts up jaemin’s ass with his both hands. being the gym rat he was, it was no problem to position the boy’s hole above the tip of his own cock. jaemin who’s too shocked to say any words, let’s out a lengthy moan once he feels jeno’s cock enter him in one go. he doesn’t get a chance to ask what was running through jeno’s mind, all he could do was cover his mouth in pleasure as jeno thrusted inside of him at an animalistic speed. “jeno!” he yells, back arching slightly. his hands fall onto jeno’s chest, trying to maintain his balance as jeno’s pace slightly quickens. “jeno!!” he screams even louder, he knew his neighbors could hear him, it would be a lie if they didn’t. 

“this is what you wanted.” jeno states, “correct?” 

“j—jeno!” he says his boyfriend’s name once more, but jeno slips out of him fully, slamming jaemin back on his cock once again. “nng—ahh!”

“answer me, nana,” jeno’s voice was assertive, jaemin who looks down to capture his boyfriend’s expression, he swore it was not the lee jeno he’s seen in bed before. his jaw was clenched, eyes focused on jaemin’s body as if it was his only purpose in life. “what are you nana? huh, what do you want to be?”

jaemin still doesn’t understand,“p—please jeno..I—I’m gonna cum if you keep going!” 

“no you’re not.” he quickly adjusts his rhythm, moving at an agonizing slow pace that drives jaemin crazy. while he’s at it, he removes one hand from jaemin’s ass to grasp onto his leaking dick. squeezing it as he forced the boy’s orgasm to be denied once he did cum. “you can cum, if you answer me. what do you want me to do nana, come on, you seemed to have a lot on your mind?”

“j—jeno..” he whimpers, his boyfriend’s other hand now slipped under his shirt, pinching on one of his sweet buds to drive his body to the max. jaemin couldn’t focus, not with jeno’s cock thrusting in him, teasing him, hand denying his own orgasm and his chest being played with. this was pure evil, but jaemin would admit he enjoyed it too much. with drool slipping down his face, his body shook slightly as he took in all of jeno’s touches. “I—I want you,”

“you want me to what?” jeno strokes his cock, giving him sweet touches, “I’ll make sure to fulfill your wishes baby, anything you want.”

“w—wanna be your cumdump. wanna be used until you’re satisfied jeno..” he slightly grinds on jeno’s cock, hoping that he’ll get the message and not ask for anything more. jeno only raises a brow, eyeing his boyfriend as his tongue pokes into the side of his cheek. 

“really nana?” he pushes himself up to where their faces are closer together, “you really want that, cause darling we could have been doing this a long time ago.” 

“yes..please.” he begs, lifting his ass up slightly to flop back down on his cock. wanting to receive the pleasure as he was simply cockwarming the boy during their conversation. “wanna be filled with your cum, wanna be filled with all of it.”

“ah, such a naughty boy I have.” as jeno tucks in a piece of hair behind jaemin’s ear, “I didn’t know my nana wanted to be ruined so badly, you want me to fill you up to the brim. make you drip of daddy’s come darling?”

jaemin wraps his arms around jeno’s neck, “want all of daddy’s cum, want to be used so bad.” as the boy played along, but he was being sincere with his words. “so please use my hole to your heart's desire.”

“darling, there’s no turning back on your words now.” as jeno smacks his ass, receiving a yelp from jaemin. “can’t wait to see that pretty hole of yours all filled.”

“me too~”

without any warning, jeno continues his thrusts at the same speed he was going at before. not liking the position they were in, he places jaemin on the bed and makes him lay on his back. there, he grabs his hips, hammering his cock into his prostate which leads to jaemin screaming his name. oh how he enjoyed his sounds so much, though he’s never told jaemin. he’s had a kinkier side as well, wanting to ruin and corrupt his sweet na jaemin. but, he was unsure when the boy was ready. so instead, he allowed jaemin to speak first instead of letting his own desires get in the way. “like this? you love it when I pound into you roughly, want to be used all day and do nothing else. just want to please daddy?”

“mmhm..y—yes!” he answers, mouth agape as his eyes begin to roll back. “w—want to be daddy’s fucktoy. daddy can use me anyday!”

“wow.” jeno smirks, loving the words he’s hearing from his darling. “you’re so good to me, you deserved to be filled up. right? don’t you think so?”

“o—only if daddy thinks so!”

“daddy definitely thinks so.” he answers, making jaemin heart flutter as he knew the time would be soon. jaemin felt relieved that jeno was up for the change in their sex life, maybe it will stay like this for a while. because he sure wasn’t going to complain if he’d be pounded every hour or so. “from now on, you’re going to tell daddy when you want to be filled.”

“yes!”

“yes who?”

“yes daddy!”

“good boy, such a good boy.”

jaemin nods, sharp breathing as he clenches onto the bed sheets. “d—daddy, c—can I cum?”

“of course baby.” he answers without any hesitation, jaemin was being so good to him. he was truly blessed with the best boyfriend. not only sex wise, but every simple aspect of him made jeno fall in love. “want daddy’s cum? I’m going to cum soon as well.”

“mhm..want it so bad!”

as jeno thrusts in and out of jaemin for what it seems like eternity, jaemin releases first and once that’s over. he tries to regain himself but he can’t focus as he feels spurts of liquid enter his hole without any warning. jeno, is slowly thrusting his release into jaemin, ensuring it somewhat stays in his pink hole. after a couple seconds, he pulls out watching as the thick semen slowly pours out from jaemin. “so pretty.” as he spreads jaemin’s asscheeks, “such a pretty sight baby. I’m so proud of you.”

“thank you jeno.” he’s out of breath, “thank you so much..” jaemin slowly moves, but his ass hurts from how hard jeno went. it was his first time seeing jeno so rough, but he couldn’t help but get horny again from the thought of being filled even more. 

“I know what you’re thinking baby,” jeno chuckles, slapping jaemin’s ass. he once again spreads jaemin’s cheeks to where he can see the overflowing amount of cum dripping, he uses a finger to push it back in. “but we’re nowhere near done, we haven’t even filled you up that much.”

and that’s when jaemin knew he was in for a long night. 

the next morning —

as jaemin is woken up by the sound of his ringtone, he lazily grabs his phone that was placed on the nightstand. answering the call that ruined his beauty sleep, he greets with a small, “hello.”

“WHAT WERE YOU AND JENO DOING LAST NIGHT?” donghyuck screams through the phone, jaemin is too tired to comprehend your words. 

“what?”

“don’t what me! jisung and chenle decided to go visit you both but guess what, they heard strange noises coming from your room! aka, you screaming jeno’s name multiple times! they thought you were getting murdered so they called me!”

jaemin rubbed his temples, “oh god..well..”

“well what?”

“I’ll just tell them I got ‘bread’ last night, made my stomach hurt a lot and jeno was helping me out through all of it.”

“jaemin what are you— NA JAEMIN YOU SLY LITTLE—“

the boy then ends the call, placing his phone back onto the nightstand as he cuddles with jeno. 

I mean, he wasn’t wrong, he did get ‘bread’ last night.

**Author's Note:**

> probably bad..but follow my twitter ): i will post scenarios on there as well!!!
> 
> @ NANAKINKS


End file.
